


Ides of March

by cadkitten



Category: Alice Nine, the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Cumshot, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-10
Updated: 2008-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reita watches the rain fall and it brings to mind old things never quite laid to rest. What started as a simple thought escalates into more, but Tora's there to ease the ache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ides of March

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelysilver19](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lovelysilver19).



> Cherry blossoms start blooming in January near Okinawa and reach Kyoto and Tokyo in March or April.  
> For lovelysilver19, who requested this pairing off of jrock_ffrequest.  
> Prompt: cherry blossoms  
> The "ides of March" refers to the 15th of March on the Roman calendar.  
> Song: "兄の病の特効薬は死臭漂う血の池地獄のような人肉スープの形而上学" by Inugami Circus-dan

March 15th - Kyoto, Japan

It's pouring rain... I can't help but stare out the window at it. So calm and yet so destructive. My hand reaches out and presses against the cool glass of the windowpane, seemingly under its own volition. If I could just reach a little further I'd be touching the water, if I could melt though the window and feel it.

I know it's silly, to feel like this. But it's not really something I can stop just by thinking that I should. I feel almost tormented by what's on the other side of the pane of glass before me. It hurts me by being out there, when I'm in here.

I watch as one raindrop after another falls, each one coming down harder and faster than they have so far this year. It's a tragedy, really. Just yesterday, the cherry blossoms bloomed. And now, today, they're all being beaten into nothingness. It's fitting like this, now that I think about it. Each pink petal falling from the trees, battered down by the rain - one, two, three, four, five - and then it's all gone. Cherry blossoms are supposed to represent the transience of life, the fact that tomorrow may not ever come for us. And this year, they are more transient than ever. Here one day, gone the next. Beaten like the homeless in the bad parts of town; disappearing from one place, only to appear in another... dying.

I can already see them tomorrow, little brown shriveled damp pieces all over the sidewalk. Only a few tiny blooms remaining on the trees, each of those looking sad and lonely, all by themselves up there. I close my eyes and everything from our history comes back to me. Those remaining will be like the people left after Hiroshima, after Nagasaki. Relatives, family... distraught and alone because their kin have been murdered. The people who were not so lucky as to have been vaporized - the ones who were in the fallout zones. Lasting and irreparable damage. But at least the blossoms will die soon, escaping the terror of watching those around them die and having to live on, only half remaining.

I open my eyes again, this time not really seeing what's in front of me as tears spring to my eyes. I want to save them all, to keep them safe and loved. My hand slides down the window, the eerie sound of my skin screeching against the glass filling the air. I shudder slightly, the tears I'm trying to hold back spilling down my cheeks.

It's only a few minutes before I feel strong hands wrap around me and tug me away from the window. I let him lead me away. He takes me to sit in front of the fireplace, where he's started a small fire. It burns so brightly, the crackling of it soothing me out of my thoughts. His hand rubs idle circles on my back and then he pulls me close, gently kissing me, coaxing my lips into action.

I kiss him back. His mouth feels so good against mine; it always does. Soft, plump lips, his piercing lightly grazes against me. I pull back a little surprised that it's not poking at me like usual, and stare down at it. My eyes flick up to his as he tongues the metal hoop. "You changed it..."

He smiles brightly at me. "Of course." His hand runs lightly through my hair and I lean into the touch, loving the feeling of it. "You said it was stabbing you, so I swapped it out for something that wouldn't."

And just like that, I'm smiling again, my tears long forgotten. I reach out and pull him down on me as I lean back on the couch, stretching out over two sections of it.

He follows me, his body hovering a paper-width from touching me and then he's moved me to his specifications, to where he wants me. He settles between my legs and languidly licks across my bottom lip. His fingers trail lightly up my side and I shiver just the smallest amount.

It always feels like this, like something from the romance novels my mother used to read when she thought no one was looking. My breath hitches as he sucks gently on my Adam's apple. I swallow and he chuckles against my neck. I reach out, fisting my hands in his shirt and hang on for dear life. I'm trembling and I know he can feel it.

His fingers deftly open my shirt, popping each button one at a time, and his mouth follows the trail of skin he's revealing. When he pushes the material away, he takes one of my nipples in his mouth, his thumb circling the other in the same pattern his tongue makes on the one in between his sweet lips.

I'm already hard. I know it's kind of wrong that I am, that so little can turn me on so much. But I want him... I've always wanted him. I used to fantasize about being with him when we first met. The day my dream came true, I was terrified, so scared that we'd wake in the morning and everything would turn upside down. But it didn't, it never has and probably never will. It's been three years and we're so perfect for each other.

He trails his fingertips over the obvious bulge in my pants and I arch into his touch, choking back a wanton moan. His lips touch skin just above the button on my pants and then he flicks it open with a single movement of his thumb. He makes everything look so damn easy. He pulls one side of the material and the zipper slides down. Before I can really focus on it, my underwear has been pushed out of the way and his hand is resting on my rigid flesh. It twitches at his touch and my breath hitches.

I tug impatiently at his shirt and he pulls away for a moment, slowly sliding it up his torso, showing me what I'm about to get one inch at a time. My eyes follow the trail of skin he's revealing, my attention rapt and focused only on him. When he pulls it off, I immediately reach up, running my hands down his chest and settling them over his abdomen. He's toned just the way I like, not overly so, but you can feel the hard lines of his muscles just beneath the skin: a powerful beauty hidden beneath the glamorous exterior.

He leans back down, taking my lips with his own as his hands push almost impatiently at my jeans. I lift my hips, aiding him in removing the pants from my rear as he draws away from the kiss. When he's got them far enough down, I lay back and he pulls my legs up, yanking my pants from my legs and tossing them aside. He all but rips his pants open, his length falling free, the hardened flesh standing out from his body, pre-cum already glistening at the tip.

He's breathing so hard, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He's never been impatient, not in all this time. It's always been about taking it slow and going easy on me. But when I look up into those eyes, all I can see is lust. It's then that I feel just how much he must be holding back. His muscles are clenched and he's shaking just the smallest amount. I tilt my head and part my thighs a little more. "Tora?"

He jerks a little at the sound of my voice and I gasp slightly. His teeth worry his bottom lip until it's red and swollen. "Yes?" His voice is low and filled with a passion I've not seen in him since our first time. His eyes are on fire and he's radiating pure sexuality.

I slip my hands down and tug lightly at his belt loops. He willingly leans down toward me, but keeps a significant distance between my naked body and his freed arousal. "Take me."

His lips graze my cheek on the way to my ear and he shifts above me. I hear the sound of a zipper and I tense. "I... later, love." He takes my length in his hand and begins a slow, steady rhythm.

It would be sensual if it weren't for the underlying tension I can feel from him. He wants more than he's allowing himself and I can't help but question why. My mind refuses to shut off and I reach out, pushing his hands from my body. "What's wrong? Did I do something I shouldn't have?"

He blinks at me, giving me a look that clearly says I'm being an idiot. "No. What makes you think that?"

"You won't take me, but you're obviously," I gesture at his now concealed cock, "aroused."

A grimace appears on his face for a split second, then he's got himself back under control. "Stop worrying about it."

I whimper softly and reach out, grabbing at his package, quickly yanking the zipper back down on his pants and wrapping my fingers around his hardened flesh. He moans startlingly loud at my actions and I begin to jerk him off, forcing him to surrender to what he wants as well. His hips buck and then he's all over me, his mouth crushing into mine and then leaving just as fast. One hand holds my hip as he coats his free hand with saliva. Then he's pressing two fingers against my entrance, forcing them in as my body shudders from the onslaught of sensations. I accept him into me and his fingers expertly find my prostate and he prods at it a few times, doing it until my cock twitches and I cry out, unable to hold the sound in any longer.

His fingers leave me and he spits in his palm, rubbing the saliva over his shaft and then pressing against my entrance as he leans down, kissing me hard enough to bruise. I moan into his mouth and buck my hips up a little. With one thrust, he penetrates me and my world is filled with both pleasure and pain. The only time there's been pain was the first time... until now. I revel in it, in the fact that he's lost control and wants me so bad he can't hold back long enough to make it not hurt. This is how I want it, how I've always wanted it.

His strokes come hard and fast, his hips slamming against my body as he fucks me into the couch. We've forgotten protection, something that's never happened before. But he doesn't seem to notice and honestly, I couldn't care less. I'm achingly hard and his body brushing over my cock with each thrust is only pushing me closer to release. He angles his thrusts a little differently, pulling my legs up a bit roughly so he can get a better grip on me. And then each push he makes into me is bliss, his cock stabbing at my prostate head-on.

I claw at his back, breaking away from his kiss to cry out. These loud, wanton half-squeals leave my mouth. It can't be called moaning, not even screaming. Just a repeated sound of intense pleasure that I can't contain even if I try. But I don't try to keep it in, I want to let him know I love this, that this is how he'll get the best response from me each and every time. My nails rake deep ruts in his back. I'm sure he's bleeding, but he doesn't seem to care and it spurs him into fucking me harder.

He holds his breath. I can see his chest swell with air and then never release. I bring one hand up his chest, as quick as I can, but never leaving contact with his skin. He's burning hot, a fine sheen of sweat has gathered over his flesh. My fingers settle around his neck, my thumb pressing lightly against his jugular. He licks his lips and lets out his breath, gasping in another one. "Do it..." his voice is so low, so incredibly sexy.

And then I'm pushing hard on that vein, the web between my thumb and index finger pushing at his windpipe. His thrusts falter and then become jerky, un-paced and indescribably needy. I know he's close and that I'm pushing him closer. His face contorts into an incredible mask of pleasure and his cock drives into me once, twice, three times before I can feel him filling me with his release. Each spurt of his cum provides more warmth to my insides and I can feel every twitch of his cock. His orgasm lasts longer than I'm used to feeling it last. By the time he's finished cumming and I let go of his neck, he's gasping for air and all but collapses on me.

"Fuck..." His trembling hand reaches between us and he grasps my cock, jerking it roughly. I arch up, my body pushing hard against his as I moan loudly, my hands grasping his biceps in a death grip. And then I'm falling, my world exploding and my cum erupting over his hand and both of our abdomens. It feels so warm, so good... so right. He pulls out just as I start to tremble beneath him and I can feel his release leaking out of me, spilling out onto the sofa. It's the most erotic feeling I've ever had.

He licks at my lips and then manages to gather me in his arms, pulling me on top of him as he lays back the other direction on the couch. He strokes my back lightly as I nuzzle at his neck. "Rei, baby... why'd you never tell me you wanted it like this?"

I shrug a little and blush. "I want it how you want it."

He chuckles softly, running one hand through my now tousled hair. "And if I want to make you scream?"

I nip lightly at his neck. "Then make me."

And that's that. He doesn't reply, but I know next time I'll be wearing out my vocal cords and that he'll enjoy it more than he ever has. That fact alone will make me love it that much more. It doesn't matter if it hurts, if there's a little pain or a little blood involved. I just want to find myself lost in him while he's lost in me. That's all that matters... all that ever has mattered.

**The End**  



End file.
